


Nagron untitled Nasir fluffiness porn tbh without much porn actually

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is a chubby chaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagron untitled Nasir fluffiness porn tbh without much porn actually

"Nasir. Be still." Agron wraps his arm around Nasir’s torso, pulling smaller body into curve of his chest, pinning sharp elbows down.

Tension within Nasir’s body thrums like drawn bow, though he lies still as fawn hiding in tall forest grass. Every night Nasir falls to soft exhausted slumber with long curls pillowed against Agron’s chest.

And every night Agron awakens to nightmarish prodding of Nasir’s errant limbs.

"Apologies," Nasir whispers, warm breath huffing onto Agron’s cheek. 

"Shh." Bony knees dig into Agron’s thigh, sharp chin stabs at his shoulder, and Agron is amazed at how soft-faced boy can become all dagger-edge angles in darkness of their bed "I must awaken at first light."

"I am going to market for figs, dominus, " Nasir slurs in his sleep, kicking Agron’s shin.

*

"But I am no longer hungry." Nasir picks at remainder of greasy roasted boar meat.

"I have no time for argument," Agron tells him. He is off to lead small raid into nearby villa. "Rations will not hold forever if our numbers continue to swell. You must eat whenever possible."

”You are trying to fatten me,” Nasir accuses. 

"Clean your fucking plate, Nasir," Agron growls. 

"Bring me back fig cakes," Nasir hisses, "and find appetite revived."

*

Nasir’s ribs vanish, his stomach begins to curve outward, hard with thin layer of softness.

Agron fucks him into unconsciousness at night, rolls over and takes him again every morning. In daytime he keeps vial of oil in his belt, prowls camp whenever spare moment presents itself, looking for Nasir’s filled-out torso, takes him wherever he finds him.

"You could not walk to our own tent?" Nasir yawns. His swelling chest rises and falls fast, short of breath, his thickened thighs leaking Agron’s fluids onto Gannicus’ bedding.

"No." Agron pulls Nasir’s sticky perfect body over and onto his chest while Nasir watches him through slitted feline eyes. "I could not."

**Author's Note:**

> Sybil got some of Agron cum in her eye later that day.


End file.
